Searching
by Omamori
Summary: Spoilers for the Doctor's Daughter. After returning to the living, Jenny started travelling, and soon started searching for her father. She looks for him, hoping to be reunited with him once more.


**Yes, I know, I shouldn't be writing new stories. But the idea came to me after rewatching the Doctor's Daughter (and sobbing my heart out. Again) and I had to right it. Sorry to all those reading my in-progress stories :(**

**Disclaimer: One sec, let me go check... nope, still don't own Doctor Who, any of the plotlines, or characters :(**

* * *

When Jenny came back to life, her first thought rested on her father, just further proof of how he'd changed her from being a soldier in entirety to something… more. Only a very small part of her mind registered how impossible is should have been for her to be breathing; the part programmed as human, but, as time went on, it faded until it was nowhere to be found.

When she'd got into the shuttle, her fingers had danced over the controls, learning how to pilot it at inhuman speeds; learning how to fly, and to soar.

The first planet she'd landed on had twin suns; it sunrise spectacular. It had been covered in lush, green grass, golden meadows, deep blue oceans. The civilisation was simple; most where farmers, with their many arms and legs quickening the process. She'd learnt how to speak V'reth on that planet; a language filled with sweet melodies that softened your heart forever to hear just once.

The next planet couldn't have been more different. It's surface bare and barren and, although it had an eerie beauty to it, the jagged, rocky mountains that climbed the sky in the distance had an odd foreboding feel to them. It was here that she encountered her first, real, enemy; not a war that nobody knew how to leave, but intended cruelty and hurt. The Jaggari were a violent race, and, after many scrapes, and another death, she'd finally managed to get the leader alone, once again picking up a gun, but, this time, she won that day by the words 'I never would'.

And though she travelled day after day, week after week, year after year, she had yet to see her father's face once more. She would land on a planet to this strange, whirring sound, a sound she could not place to anything. She would wander round the civilisations, the replies to her questions always the same; "he saved us;_ the Doctor _saved us!" And she began to realise that sound, that wondrous sound, was her father leaving once more.

And each planet she went to had a different account of the way he looked; her doctor with his long brown coat, a young man with a bowtie, a blondish man with a… a stick of celery, it seemed. She received so many different accounts, so many different men, and, slowly, after finally realising they were all her father, put them in order; the ones who would know her, the ones who would not.

Sometimes she heard of people who came with him, blondes, gingers, males, females, a whole variety of them. Companions. Occasionally she'd hear of Martha or Donna, but it varied per face that her father used. The man she'd put before her father had travelled with a blonde girl, though her father had done too. Her father seemed to have travelled with many people and she found herself wondering whether it was because they had left too quickly or because he'd lasted a while before… well, before dying. The next face, a boyish face, mostly travelled with a redhead and, as she guessed, her husband, and, occasionally, a different woman with curly blonde hair. Faces, names, people, all being filed away in her head, surprisingly no stretch for her mind to grasp.

Donna, Martha, Rose, Amy, Rory, River, and many more; these were names she kept close to her hearts, along with her fathers. Those were names she looked for.

She found herself dreading, but looking for, the whirring sound of the TARDIS, as she learnt to call it. Every time she arrived on a planet to that sound, she was a second to late, just a second; sometimes even stepping out of her ship to see a blue box as it finally disappeared, feeling her hearts clench as the whirring faded out and that surroundings stilled.

But she waited, waited for the day when she'd land to that sound, see the TARDIS but, instead of fading out, it faded in, becoming more solid by the second, and she's lean against her ship, hiding her childish excitement with a smirk. Then, as her father stepped out of the TARDIS, with whatever face he wore, she'd straighten up and look him in the eye.

"Hello dad."

* * *

**Well, reviews make the world go round, and flames will be used to cook my dinner.**


End file.
